


Don't You Know

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But something doesnt sit right with Gabe and his doubts and suspicions grows as the weeks wear on, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hesitant to label it like this but, Idk how violent this is gonna be so im gonna leave the tags vague untill i do, Jack is as always ever helpful, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader goes missing and Gabe drops everything to go look for you, Yandere Jack Morrison, but be warned there is some Fucked Up Shit here so please be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: When you fail to return after a routine away mission Gabriel is frantic, combing over every last detail of your schedule over the past few months looking for a weak spot.But how does a high ranking Blackwatch agent just dissappear?The deeper Gabriel digs the darker the answer seems to be.Sometimes you were better off not knowing.





	1. Chapter 1

The concrete walls stand unfeeling as two panels of florescent lights flicker above you. 

You struggle to rip you eyelids apart, each time being forced to close them again by the harsh lights. 

This is your third attempt in the last hour or so, whatever drug is coursing through your system is finally wearing off enough for you to regain your finer motor abilities. 

You try again, straining slightly to prop yourself up to your elbows. 

You turn your head down, away from the lights and painfully blink your eyes open. 

The room is small, more of a generous closet really. The only furnishings are a stainless steel sink-toilet hybrid on the far end to your right and the dusty but clean mattress you currently lay on. 

You move your hands up to rub your face but stop when you notice a thick band around your neck. 

You recognize it immediately as a chill shoots up your spine. 

Its effectively a high tech version of an electric dog collar, designed to keep a target within a designated zone and...persuade them to behave if necessary. 

You've used them yourself many times during missions to detain targets that weren't an immediate physical threat or as added security. 

Your fight training kicks in, eyes darting across the room to find an exit or anything posing an immediate threat within the four bare walls that held you. 

Exits first. You don't need to look hard as you immediately focus on the large steel door in front of you. 

Heavy. Barred and locked from the other side no doubt. 

You recognize the design, American, designed for bomb shelters during the Cold War. 

You resume your visual exploration of the room, looking for anything of note. 

There. 

On the upper left corner of the room. A tiny lens pokes out just enough to have a full view of the tiny room. 

A thousand thoughts crowd your mind but the sedative still coursing through your veins reduces most of them to mush. 

A few important questions still stand out though, where were you? What happened? 

Where's Gabe? 

The last thought fills your gut with worry. Your memory was hazy at best and if this was somehow the consequence of a failed mission you needed to get out of here. Now. 

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear footsteps coming from outside the room. 

Heavy boots, combat grade, much like your own. 

The steps pause in front of the door, whoever is on the other side seems to take a moment before cranking the wheel to unlock the door on the other side. 

The bulky door opens mechanically, hinges screaming as the bottom drags noisily across the cold concret floor. 

You look up, ready to face your captor and-

"Jack?"


	2. Chapter 2

You scramble to your feet, head still swirling from the sedatives.

"Jack. Holy shit, Jack. We gotta get outta here, I don't remember what happened but I'm all drugged up and-" 

"I know." 

"I-uh. Yeah. Good, then lets go." 

You struggle to stand as you steady yourself, pressing your arms against his chest, urging him forward. 

He raises an arm and rests a hand on your shoulder before gently pushing you back, the sedatives in your system making you stumble back as you try to stay on your feet. 

"Jack, what the fuck? We have to go now. Whoever's in charge of this place could be back any second." 

You step forward again, pushing him towards the door. 

But he stands motionless, blocking your path as you crowd against him. 

Eventually, you yield, a wave of panic rising up from your stomach and creeping steadily up your throat. 

You look him in the eyes, confused and pleading, "Jack? Jack, what wrong?" 

"Stay put." 

"What? Why? Jack we need to lea-"

"Because I _said_ so." 

He snaps, voice harsh and dangerously controlled.

"You stay where I put you. Are we clear?" 

He stares intently into your eyes, and you do the same. 

You peer into his eyes and find nothing of the man you know, his stare is like thin ice, darkness murking behind his pale blue irises. 

You're head is still cloudy, unable to think of much else beside your mounting anger and frustration. 

Determined, you try again, crowding against the mountain of a man that is Jack Morrison, "N-no, Jack stop being insane and lets get the fuck out of here. I need to see Gab-"

You're cut off mid sentence as the collar around your neck ignites, sharp electric current courses mercilessly through your body, paralyzing every muscle and freezing a scream in your throat. 

You don't know how long the shock lasts but you're shaking on the ground by the time its over. 

Jack crouches down as you desperately gasp for air, his voice is hushed and testing, "Are we clear?" 

Your frantic eyes meet his, cold and unfeeling. 

Your head and body is still reeling from the shock but you manage a weak nod. 

He pulls his hand from his pocket, thumb resting on the trigger button as he cocks his head expectantly. 

You flinch, or perhaps twitch as the residual currents escape your body. 

"Y-yes, sir."

He slowly blinks once, seemingly satisfied with your answer and moves towards the door. 

He finds your eyes again as you lay clutching yourself on the cement, "Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy im not dead and possibly back on this bullshit we'll see 
> 
> Also wow blizz really let me make this nice old gay man mean huh ? They really just let me do that 
> 
> Also a continued warning/disclaimer: shits only gonna get more violent and noncon from here so please read at ur own discretion
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this I'm not "back" back lol  
> I'm mostly just cleaning out some old wips and oneshots before I'll see if I have it in me finish my other fics.  
> I still very much intend on finishing them dont worry but my life has changed A LOT since I was updating regularly so thank you for being so kind and patient ♡
> 
> Anyway DUN DUN DUN lmaoo 
> 
> I only have a few chapters of this rn and im unsure how im gonna take it so this wont have a uploading schedule 
> 
> Title inspired by Don't You Know by Jaymes Young
> 
> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> ♡♡♡ 
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎


End file.
